Wash Away
by Fallenangel700
Summary: Rain makes everything better
1. Harry

The rain was falling so fast it sounded like hissing.

Harry didn't mind it really it made everything seem more real that along with his drenched clothes and the fact he was standing in a puddle helped as well.

In the distance he could see a luminous slab of marble, purest white with no visible flaws a rhodium plaque was on the top of it Harry already knew what it said

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

1881-1996

Headmaster Of Hogwarts:1956-1996

Defeater of Gellert Grindelwald:1945

Harry still couldn't believe it

Dumbledore was gone.

Harry didn't by no means love the man he was a mentor and to a certain extent a friend but Harry had never wished hurt upon the man, Harry knew both from his own experience and from Dumbledore's confections that the man had mad his share of mistakes in life at the end of the day Dumbleore was only human.

This was the reason Harry had been standing here in the pouring rain for over two hours ignorant of the concerned stares of the heads of houses in Dumbledore's office or those of the Gryffindor's. He just wanted a quiet place to think…and then of course there was the rain…..

Rain made everything better


	2. Hermione

Hermione ran down the slopes of the hill as fast as she could the shouts and jeers of the following children ringing in her ears.

She had a painful stitch in her side her hair was as always getting in the way and she was the slowest runner in her school. But she kept on running.

"…_can't escape this time"_

"_Right where we want her"_

"NOW"

Hermione hadn't realized that they were toying with her they had been literally a step behind her and at the order a foot moved in front of her…tripping her….

Hermione fell with a thump facedown on the hard, rough ground the grass not cushioning her fall.

A person suddenly jumped of her leg breaking it at the knee

"_show off"_

A hand yanked a clump of hair out

"_Teachers pet"_

A blurred face spat into her eyes then punched her in the face causing blood to spray the floor next to her as the blood from her mouth and nose flowed

And on it went until the sound the thunder started

"_Got to get home"_

"_Nearly late for tea"_

And they left her bleeding and broken on the hill waiting for the inevitable search party to find her when she didn't come home.

A few drops of rain fell on her face and light shone on her eyelids for a split second

The ground around her became damp

The rain fell harder aggravating her cuts and preventing her from falling unconscious

She didn't care she drew comfort from the sound of the rain like a baby would a lullaby, except this lullaby was hers alone.

Hermione smiled

Rain made everything better


	3. Ginny

Her breathing was shallow

By all rights she should have been dead, but no, she was scarred instead her body and her soul. The words of the diary flashed up every time she closed her eyes

_He will never love you _

She began to sob

_He hates you for what you've done_

She began to rock

_Nobody will try to save you from me _

She trembled as thunder rumbled the sky

_You are mine_

"Ginny"

He didn't mention her tear stained face

Merely sat beside her, throwing his jacket over her shoulders and his arm around her waist pulling her head to his shoulder

They sat their for hours not speaking a word until without warning he left as suddenly s he had arrived leaving her mud splattered and confused on the muddy pool that was Hogwarts school gorunds.

As rain pour down her face she realized that he did care and she smiled

Rain made everything better


	4. Notice about fanfics

NOTICE ABOUT FANFICS

I started writing most of my stories when i was younger and at school,since leaving i haven't had to much practice with writing stories so i have lost what little knowledge i had. Everything i write seems rubbish and childish which makes me nervous about uploading and causes me to rewrite chapters a lot.

My main issue with writing new chapters is also the lack of plans for any of my currently published fanfiction,I have completely forgotten what i wanted to do with the fanfics so they will likely remain unfinished.

It is possible that I will upload new fanfiction however this will only be done with completed fanfiction

Knowing that the fanfics will likely remain unfinished I have started a poll on my profile asking if I should delete them or leave them up:This poll will end on the 10th of July 2014 and votes in reviews or PM's will not be counted

Betrayal of Family has been deleted as it was only one chapter

Thanks for reading and hopefully voting

Fallenangel700


End file.
